Orrin Channing
Orrin Channing was a Human Lieutenant in the Engineering section of the Planetary Union. Around the 2390s or very early 2400s, Orrin lived aboard Outpost 73 with his wife Sophie and their daughter Leyna. Orrin was captured by the Krill during a surprise attack and his family killed. Orrin remained a prisoner of the Krill for nearly all of his adult life, from his early 20s until his daring escape shortly before his death. Early life Orrin Channing was born around late 2370s or very early 2380s. Orrin was best friends with Gordon Malloy for 30 years "from grade school all the way through Union Point."Gordon Malloy. Episode 2x10: Blood of Patriots Both of them attended flight school. Orrin married a woman named Sophie and they had a daughter, Leyna. Career and imprisonment After matriculation, in their early 20s, Orrin and Gordon were stationed at Outpost 73. Orrin lived there with both Sophie and their newborn daughter. The Krill launched a surprise attack on Outpost 73. Gordon and others were trapped beneath fallen debris. While precise details are unclear, Gordon later recalled that Orrin "stopped" to pull them out of the wreckage, saving their lives but getting himself captured as a prisoner by the Krill in the process. Sophie and Leyna were killed in the attack, which Orrin witnessed but could not prevent. Life in prison was difficult and his captives cruel, but what troubled Orrin most "was the knowledge that some day, years down the line, there would come a time when Sophie's absence would feel like the norm."Orrin Channing. Episode 2x10: Blood of Patriots For 20 years all I had was loneliness and brutality and all the time in the world to relive the memory of watching my family die.Orrin Channing. Episode 2x10: Blood of Patriots Escape and death Orrin stole a Krill shuttle and escaped from his prison. He soon met a young Envall woman at an unnamed outpost who hated the Krill "for her own reasons."Orrin Channing. Episode 2x10: Blood of Patriots The two conspired to fly Orrin's stolen shuttle to destroyers and fire vials of her explosive blood. Over the next month, Orrin and Leyna destroyed four Krill vessels with over 1,200 combined dead. After 30 days, the Krill learned Orrin's identity and that he somehow managed to destroy their ships without conventional weapons. Orrin and Leyna fled around February or March 2421, hotly pursued by the ''Davoro'kos'', until they reached Tarazed 3 where the [[USS Orville|USS Orville]]'' ''rescued them. Orrin claimed they escaped from prison six weeks prior in the shuttle. While aboard the Orville, Orrin was a vocal opponent of a lak'vai pact between the Union and Krill. "You make a deal with tyranny, it only gets worse."Orrin Channing. Episode 2x10: Blood of Patriots When he learns through Gordon that the Union was considering a provisional extradition agreement, Orrin decides to permanently end the peace process. He steals two quantum storage cells from Engineering, fills the cells with Leyna's blood, and asks Gordon for a shuttle. Gordon quietly plots with the senior officers to pretend to go along with Orrin's plan. The two "steal" a shuttle and fly to the Davoro'kos, intending to crash themselves (and the cells of Envall blood) into the ship. Once Orrin divulges his suicide plan, Gordon attempts to return Orrin to the Orville. After a brief scuffle, Orrin activates the quantum storage cell, threatening to blow up the shuttle. Gordon shoots the shuttle's navigation panel, making Orrin's plan impossible. Gordon exits the shuttle in an environmental suit but Orrin chooses to remain on board, and dies in the subsequent explosion. References Category:Humans Category:Union Fleet personnel